Silence In The Corridors
by Caitypie and Elster
Summary: Dared to spend a night in an abandoned school Germany and Italy, accompanied with Spain and Romano, found more than they bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

**Author note**: _So this is our Second story but our first Hetalia fanfic. If you can't guess it is slightly based on Hetaoni as well but we have a few twists of our own._  
_All Hetalia Character belong to Himaruya Hidekazu_

_Warning- Gerita and Spamano pairings and probably some gore in later chapters_

_We hope you enjoy and all reviews are helpful. Hasta la Pasta~_

From Caitypie and Elster

* * *

"Well this is it."

They had finally made it. After almost half an hour of wandering down dead end lanes they had now arrived. Standing at the front door, the four nations stared in awe at the size of their new enemy. The wind breathed through a smashed window of the ancient school in a twisted inhuman echo of a relieved sigh. The measly torch light did little to expel the darkness that had wrapped itself around the vast body of the building. The moon, a waning crescent, seemed like an estranged smile as it watched the quartet from above. Its home among the stars was free from troublesome clouds for tonight, giving it the perfect vantage point. The brisk night air chilled considerably in the presence of the looming structure. The last drops of the month's rain dribbled lazily from the gaping mouths of the gargoyles that guarded the ledges above.

The entire place seemed to radiate an aura that could rival Russia's on one of his bad days.

A small wind whipped up around the grounds, picking up leaves and scattering them. It played through cracks in the building, once again creating strained echoes of emotion. At one point the wind shook the windows emitting a ghastly wail, a cry which mimicked anticipation and pain.

"Ve~ This place is scary." Italy clung tightly to his best friend. "Germany! I don't-a want to go in! Please don't make me! I'll-a do anything! Just don't-a make me go anywhere near England's food because that-a stuff tastes disgusting... wahhh!"

A startling _smash_ suddenly erupted from inside leaving only silence in its wake. Italy who had jumped the furthest in shock found himself closest to the door. It swung open slowly, almost inviting its new guests in. Italy whimpered quietly.

As panic washed over him he decided to do the only thing he knew how to do: make a break for it, Italian style. Germany grasped the collar of Italy's shirt and roughly pulled the panicked man back.  
"You're not going anywhere until you complete America's dare. You don't want to look like a weak cry baby in front America and the others."

"Germany's right." Spain stepped forward slightly with a cheery grin that almost seemed out of place in the current setting. He wrapped his arm around the grumpy Italian standing beside him.

"Plus you don't want little Lovi here to win the bet do you?"  
Romano scowled at Spain at the mere mention of his much hated pet name. He pushed the arm that had snaked around him away and then crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, stupid tomato bastard!"

"Aww but Romano~, it's so cute when I call you that!"

"Idiota! I'm not fucking cute!"

"Can you two stop arguing for just one moment?"  
The two nations stopped and glanced over at the German.

"Why does it always have to be like zis?" He sighed, stepping closer to the door, "Let's get this over und done with ja?"

Italy turned and whimpered, his eyes filling with tears, "Ve~ Please Doistu!" His pleas fell on empty ears as Germany brushed them aside. The Italian's nickname for him was not going work this time. Germany grabbed Italy's arm firmly pushing him towards the ajar door. The German half carried his friend who stumbled on each step.

"Feliciano please," Germany looked down at the brunette in his arms impatiently. He rarely used the nation's human name but in this case he was glad he did as the man in his arms quietened down. Waiting at the top he turned to his other companions. Romano and Spain had continued their squabbling and now appeared to be in some sort of wrestling match. Romano, who had tried to struggle out of a hug, was now in a headlock. Germany sighed again.

"You two didn't have to come you know."

Spain and Romano looked up once they realised they were being spoken to. Spain slowly released Romano who swore at him went to talk to his brother. Spain smiled at them, his teeth flashing in the torch light.

"Of course we did. We are all amigos right? Plus me and Romano had a little wager." Suddenly the two brothers jumped away from the door whimpering. Germany grabbed his friend, stopping his second escape attempt. His impatient glare stunted the small mans incoherent mutterings.

"What happened?" he asked, slowly releasing his grip on his friend. The Italian snivelled.

"S..S..Something m...m..moved," he stammered through sheets of tears that streamed down his face. "I..Inside," a shaking hand lifted, pointing wearily inside the boundary of the doorway, where everything was obscured by even darker shadows. The German sighed; obviously they weren't going to get anywhere without his help. He placed his hand reassuringly on his friends back and with a firm shove pushed him through the door into the house. Stepping forward the blond nation blocked the Italian's only exit.

"It was probably only a rat, Italy," he scowled. Spain and Romano quickly joined them, not wanting to stay outside alone. The room they had stepped seemed to be a crude foyer in the torch light. Germany split from the group, sweeping the room with his eyes until he found what he was looking for. A small switch in the wall, grey under dust. Both the Italian's screamed as the lights surged to life. A few bulbs burst under the demand, emitting bright sparks which fell onto the quartet like rain. Italy jumped clinging to his brother who swore and pushed him away. Italy let go whimpering, he moved away from the half of the room that remained in darkness.

A movement caught the Italian's keen eye for danger and he was drawn to a shadow on the balcony above them. A feeling brewed in the Italian, it told him to _run_, _get away... Fast. _But he knew Germany wouldn't let him. It was a stupid dare and now he was stuck because Germany was too proud to back down. The longer he stared up at the balcony the more he saw shapes and the shadow that initially drew his attention took the form of a human. But not quite, the proportions seemed wrong. The head too big, the arms too long. Italy shook his head disregarding it as his imagination as the door swung shut loudly behind them.

Everybody jumped, Spain being the closest tried to reopen it. The door stuck fast, the latch refusing to give. Germany pushed past Spain but even under his power the lock refused to yield. After scanning the area outside the window, Germany turned.

"It was probably only America and the others playing a trick on us, but now we can't get out means we have no other choice but to complete this dare," he nodded. Spain and Romano returned the gesture.

"We should find a room to crash" Spain said, beaming and cheerful despite the setting. Everybody agreed and as they left the room Italy's eyes fell on the balcony again, but the shadow he had seen earlier was gone. Shaking his head he dismissed it as his imagination and ran to catch up with Germany.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****  
**

As they inspected each room it seemed less and less likely that they would find one they all agreed on. So far they had been in various old classrooms, a cafeteria and a room full of cleaning equipment. In each one they tried the lights. In some rooms they worked well but in others the bulbs flickered eerily or refused to work at all. Romano, being Romano, started blaming Germany for everything; Germany did his best to ignore him, focusing on finding a nice room to sleep out their dare in. Italy, clearly tired from the party, and starting to lag behind, repeating his small mantra of "Ve~ Ve~" under his breath. Spain seemed the only one who seemed happy, his cheery grin never leaving his face. He was absentmindedly talking about the positives of their situation, repeating the fact that they were altogether almost every other sentence.

Suddenly a sound erupted cutting off Spain's mindless chatter. It was a roar that almost shook the walls. The group turned to see something staring at them from the dark half of the corridor. This time Germany did not hold Italy back when the man bolted for the nearest door; instead he followed finding it hard to match the Italian's pace just like he always did when Italy broke into retreat mode.

They crashed into the main hall, and trapped they were forced to turn to the creature. It had reached the doorway but hadn't quite entered the room. It seemed almost human but its skin was a shade of cold grey akin to that of a dull stone. Its eyes were like two smooth oval slabs of obsidian, darker than a midnight sky and icier than a tundra gale. They seemed to dominate the creature's large head, making its other sharp facial features pale in comparison.

Germany instinctively took charge and prepared to attack this creature. He unwrapped his personal weapon from his belt - a leather whip worn from years of use. The creature didn't move, it just stood like a stone statue in the doorway; Its eyes drinking in the scene. Spain had taken it upon himself to guard the two brothers. Romano, who had bitterly swallowed his pride, was gripping to his fratello for dear life. Italy clung back as tears of fear streamed down their faces. The creature looked back at Germany who had closed the gap between them. As the whip came down, the grey figure darted out of the way. In the blink of an eye it had vanished completely. Germany kept his guard up, ready for a surprise attack. When none came he relaxed turning to the other.

"I think I scared it off, but that doesn't mean it won't attack again. We should probably leave as soon as possible. That way nobody will get hurt."

"Great plan, potato bastard," Romano scoffed trying to regain some dignity.

"If you've forgotten, the fucking door is locked." He scowled, crossing his arms firmly across his chest. Italy whimpered next to him, his shoulder slumped in defeat.

"Si, he's right. We're doomed. I don't want to die. Germany don't let me die!" Fresh tears burst from the Italian's already red-rimmed eyes. His muttering carried on but the rest of the group, so used to Italy's antics, ignored him and started searching around the room. Spain pulled back a tattered floor length curtain before spinning round wildly to the rest of the group. His grin reflected that of a child who had something exciting to share and his face beamed with its power.

"Everybody! Stop and look at what I've found!" The rest of the group stopped and turned to him. Smugly, he pulled back the curtain to reveal a door, the window next to it showed it was definitely an exit. Gasps and sighs of relief were released as the other nations rushed over, eager to get out and go home where they knew they were safe. Spain stepped to the side allowing Germany full access to the door. The German stood there for a moment sizing up the only thing that stopped them escaping. The wooden frame seemed warped, the iron-cast hinges its only support. Germany smirked, this would be easy for him. If it didn't open straight away, one well aimed kick should put it right. He decided to try the handle first just in case. The metal ringed handle was numbing in the nation's strong hands. Finally they were going to get out, Germany slowly turned the handle.

Locked.

He sighed; it could never be that easy could it? He told a step backwards so he could execute a perfect front kick. And sent to surge of raw power directly at the barrier to freedom.

As his foot connected with the solid hatch, he bounced off, collapsing on the floor with a harsh _THUD_. The door hadn't budged, there wasn't even a mark upon its oak surface. Confusion invaded his mind. That kick had been perfect, well... good enough to flatten an ordinary door. The group stared at the door bewildered, only the sound of heavy breaths breaking through the cold silence. Romano was the first to break from this trance.

"What the hell you bastard?! The door was supposed to go flying not you! Stupid potato eater, can't do anything right."  
He stomped over to the other side of the room and retrieving a sturdy looking chair. Spain watched him intently, dashes of worry painted across his face.

"What are you doing Lovi?"

Romano looked up at him, his usual scowl hidden behind a cunning smile. A shiver crept up Spain's spine. He had rarely seen his little friend even hint at a smile and had never in his whole life seen Romano grin this evilly. He couldn't decide whether he liked it or not. Sadly, Spain could not indulge in this thought much longer as Romano swung the chair towards the window. An ordinary window would have shattered instantly as the chair collided with the glass but instead it was the unfortunate chair that splintered, sending a shower of sharp fragments all over the adjective floor.

Everyone's mouths gaped open, too shocked to do anything else. That shouldn't have been possible! The flimsy glass should have shattered on impact but yet it left this battle unscathed. Romano, yet again the first to recover, swore loudly as he pulled a splinter from his hand. He wiped the small trail of blood onto his jumper casually.

"What the fuck are we going to do now?"

Italy turned to his brother, his normally warm eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed from crying.

"I just want to sleep, Romano," he stopped to yawn which only emphasised his point. The party had worn them all out and they were in no state to worry about anything. They all needed a nice long sleep to clear their heads. Soon the group decided the best thing to do was to set up camp in a room.

After another half an hour of searching the school they still hadn't found an adequate room. Germany had been forced to carry the smaller Italian over his shoulder when his paced dropped and exhaustion started to claim him. Now the childlike brunette was snoring softly in the German's ear. Germany smiled, he enjoyed rare moments like this when his small ward was quiet but still close; he took comfort in it.

_A memory invaded his thoughts. Not his, it couldn't be, he didn't recognise anything apart from the small figure in front of him. The child dressed in a small lime green gingham dress and white pinafore was none other than Italy. Hungary had told him once that Austria dressed him like that because he thought he was a girl. Peering into the not quite memory he could see why. The Italian was crying, using a push broom for support._

_"I will be back for you Italia" A voice spoke. His? No it couldn't be, this voice was thick with an Italian accent. Yet it sounded familiar._

_"I'll wait for you, Holy Rome. I will always wait for you." Germany was taken aback by the high pitch of Italy's voice. It was clear why his gender was mistaken. The name he said rung clear through his head. Holy Rome. Was that the Holy Roman Empire? Italy talked about him a lot in his sleep but other than that Germany had only heard of the former Empire in old history books. The memory faded and Germany refocused on the never ending corridor. Spain and Romano disappeared inside another room, Germany waited outside cradling Italy. The German shook his head why was he seeing somebody else's memories? It didn't make sense._

_We are stronger together Italia. _The voice was back. Holy Rome's voice. But this time it wasn't part of an almost memory, the voice was in his head. An independent thought track. He clutched to Italy, his small familiar frame reassuring him. Spain's head appear through the doorway, his grin beckoning Germany to follow. Shifting Italy into a more manageable position he joined the Spaniard.

Finally they found the perfect room. It seemed to be a staff room, tattered futons set out near a small kitchen. Across the other side of the room were teachers desks, eerily empty and collecting dust due to the extended holidays. It was strange to think this haunted place housed many students only five years ago. Germany relinquished possession of the Italian to one of the sofas and the nation squirmed into a more comfortable position.

"Sleep well Feli..." Germany whispered softly before turning to Spain, his expression hardened into his normal serious and manly pout. "So that we can be comfy and protect ourselves from that... Thing." Germany paused. This was the first time that had mentioned the mysterious creature that had chased them. He shook his head not wanting to think about this foolishness. "We need supplies, even if it's just for tonight we would be better off if we had blankets und maybe some food for the morning."

Spain and Romano nodded in agreement, Spain's cheery grin replacing the confused expression in the mention of food. "There was some food in the canteen si? I remember seeing some tins, they should be OK.

"Lovi and I could go fetch them if you want?" One arm wrapped around Romano pulling him firmly to the Spaniard's side. Romano grumbled under his breath but didn't move away. Germany nodded,

"Ja, I'll see if I can find some bedding."

The three parted ways, leaving an unaware Italian curled up on a tattered sofa.


End file.
